User equipment (UE) for a cellular network (e.g., a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network) may measure various parameters associated with the connection strength or quality between the UE and a base station of the cellular network (e.g., an eNodeB). For example, the UE may measure a Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) parameter, a Reference Signal Received Quality (RSRQ) parameter, a Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) parameter, or the like. The UE may report values for these measurements, in a measurement report, to the base station. The base station may send information to configure the UE based on information included in the measurement report. For example, handover decisions from one base station to another may be based on information included in the measurement report.